


7 Years

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s been 7 years since you walked away from the love of your life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

You watched the little girl with brown hair and blue eyes play with the children around her. 7 years old was her age. 7 years ago was the last time you saw the love of your life. 7 years ago you caught your fiance cheating on you. 7 years ago you were about to tell him he was going to be a father.

But all of that is in the past now. You were happy and so was your baby girl Isabelle Rebecca L/N-Barnes.

“Y/N!” Your friend Sam exclaimed as him, his wife, and daughter walked up to you.

Your eyes lightened up, “Oh my god! Sam! Jess! Hi! Tammy! You’re so grown! How old are you? 10?!” 

The little toddler with light brown skin and curly black pigtails giggled, “I’m five!” She said holding up five fingers.

“Wooow! You’re such a big girl now!”

Sam’s wife, Jessica smiled and took her daughter by the hand, “You wanna go on the swings, baby girl?” Tammy nodded and walked with her mom. 

Sam settled onto the bench next to you, “How’s your girl?”

You smiled at him, “Strong and beautiful as ever.”

Sam nodded, “Good. Good. You start dating anyone yet?”

You gave him a look and a warning tone, “Sam-”

“Belle’s 7 almost 8. She’s probably already noticed how almost everyone seems to have a father but her.”

You began playing with the necklace your former love had given to you after your one year anniversary. It was always a habit of you to start fiddling with it when you became stressed, upset, or nervous, “I’ve told her about him. The good things of course. And sure, I’ve gotten lonely at times…I just don’t think I’m ready.”

* * *

_7 Years Ago_

_Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky, was deployed in Texas while you stayed back home in Brooklyn, New York. Every night, before you went to sleep, you two would either call or video chat._

_You were surprised when 10 o’clock hit and he still didn’t call you up on Skype or text you. You were nervous. You were going to tell him you were pregnant. You sat anxiously in bed, the light of your laptop illuminating your face. Suddenly, the calling icon and a picture of Bucky appeared. You smiled and accepted the call. Within seconds, Bucky appeared. He sat at his desk shirtless._

_He smiled at you, “Hey, doll! Sorry I was a bit late. I dozed off during my night watch.”_

_You giggled, “It’s okay. How was your day?”_

_Bucky shrugged, “Same old army stuff. Now, you wanna tell me why you’re looking so giddy?” Bucky said with a glint in his eyes._

_You sighed, “Nothing ever gets by you.”_

_Bucky shook his head, “Nope! So spill!”_

_You took a deep breath, “I’d rather tell you this in person, but we won’t be seeing each other for a while. So here it goes.” You took another deep breath, “I’m-”_

_“Bucky! Come on! Come back to bed! I’m aching for you!” You heard a female voice call out.  
_

_Your blood ran cold. Bucky’s face was immediately filled with regret, “Y/N, let me-” you didn’t want to hear it. You immediately ended the call and shut your laptop pushing towards the foot of the bed._

_Bucky was cheating on you. Bucky, the love of your life, your fiance, the father of your unborn child…was cheating on you._

_Within seconds, you phone started ringing. No surprise it was Bucky. You rejected the call only for it to start ringing again and again and again. After maybe the tenth time, it stopped. Then your text tone started going off. Through teary eyes, you picked up the phone to read the messages._

_**Y/N, please answer your phone. Lemme explain!** _

_**I messed up. I know, but baby, I love you!** _

_**I love you so goddamn much I’m sorry! She means nothing to me I swear!** _

_**Doll, please answer me.** _

_You shook your head and sent a single text to him before you shut your phone off_

_**It’s over.** _

* * *

Not a day goes by where Bucky hates himself for what he did to you. He lost everything that day seven years ago. After another couple months of you cutting ties with him, he came back from his deployment. 

_He held his breath as he inserted the key to the door of the apartment he shared with you. There was a 99.9% chance you moved out and found your own place. However, Bucky reveled in that 0.1% chance of you being there. He hoped to find you sitting on the couch in one of his shirts watching some movie on Netflix._

_He unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He was greeted to a cold dark apartment. He turned on the lights and saw that a lot of things were missing. He first noted the absence of the many framed pictures of you two that hung on the walls. Next, he noticed the missing knick knacks that you were so fond of that used to decorate the table and counters._

_With a heavy heart, he made his way to the bedroom. He first went to the closet. All of your clothes gone. Your jewelry weren’t resting on the dresser anymore. Your vanity was gone. It’s like you never existed. But then something caught his eye on the bedside table. He walked towards it and picked it up. It was your engagement ring. Bucky broke down crying after that. He lost you._

_After never hearing from you again, Bucky focused on working for the army. Once his time of service was through, he decided to become a police officer. The job allowed his mind to constantly be distracted from any thoughts of you._

* * *

Isabelle was playing with some kids on the playground when an all too familiar group of mean boys came up to her. The leader, Jason, pointed towards you, “Is that your new dad?”

Isabelle looked in your direction and saw the familiar face. She shook her head, “That’s my mom’s friend, Sam.”

Jason scoffed, “So you still don’t have a dad?”

Isabelle always became tense when the subject of her father came up, “My dad is in the army! He’s being a hero and he’s gonna come home some day!”

Jason’s right hand, Leo, cackled, “Yeah right! He probably left you and your mom because you were a mistake!” The boys around him laughed.

Isabelle’s eyes started to water, “I wasn’t a mistake! My dad loves me!”

“Then where is he? Huh, cry baby? Where is your daddy?” Jason pushed Isabelle causing her to fall. She immediately shot up and ran away towards the jogging trail without a word to you.

* * *

Bucky was going on his daily run at the jogging trail near the playground. He was enjoying listening to the murmur of children’s laughter and singing birds when his ears perked at the sound of a child whimpering and sniffling. 

He stopped and listened to where it might be coming from. It sounded like it was up ahead. He slowly walked a couple more steps and found a young girl sitting on a bench crying. He cautiously approached the girl, “Hey, sweetheart.”

The girl jumped at his sudden appearance and stood up ready to run. Bucky took note of her scared expression. He immediately crouched down and took out his badge, “It’s okay, sweetie. I’m a police officer. See?” He held up his badge. He watched as the young girl let out a sigh of relief, “Are you lost?”

The girl shook her head, “No. I’m just upset.”

Bucky nodded and gestured to the bench, “Wanna sit down and talk about it with me?” The girl nodded and sat next to him, “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Isabelle.”

“Nice to meet you Isabelle. I’m Officer Barnes.”

Isabelle’s eyes lit up, “My last name is Barnes too!”

Bucky smiled, “What a coincidence! Now, you gonna tell me why you’re upset?”

Isabelle looked down at her lap, “Some mean boys called me a mistake and started laughing about how I don’t have a daddy.”

“That’s terrible! Boys are so mean!”

“Yeah! And they’re all liars! I wasn’t a mistake! My mommy just said I was unexpected. But she still wanted me and loved me.”

Bucky nodded, “So what’s this stuff about your dad?”

“He’s in the army! He’s fighting bad guys and saving people! Soon, he’s gonna come back and I’ll get to meet him! I have his dog tags here!” Isabelle took out the necklace that she always wore from under her shirt. She took it off and handed it to Bucky to show it to him.

Bucky took the dog tags and he felt like the world had paused. Engraved on the dog tags were:

**Barnes, James B.**

**03-10-82**

**O Positive**

Bucky’s mouth ran dry. He was sitting next to his daughter.

He cleared his throat and faked a smile, “That’s very cool, Isabelle. Say, why don’t I walk you back to your mom. She’s probably worried about you.”

Isabelle held Bucky’s hand and he gulped. He gripped her hand tight yet not too tight to startle her. They both made their way towards the park.

5 minutes later you were spotted standing next to Sam talking to a police officer. Isabelle let go of Bucky’s hand and ran towards you, “Mommy!”

Your head snapped towards her direction, “Oh thank God!” You met your daughter half way and engulfed her in your arms, “Don’t go running off like that, princess! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry, mommy! but I was safe! I was with Officer Barnes!” she pointed towards Bucky and your eyes followed to land on a face you hoped you’d never see again. Bucky held up a hand and waved at you.

“Is this your daughter, ma’am?” the officer asked you breaking you from your trance.

You nodded, “Yes, she is. But thank you so much for your help.” The officer nodded and walked away.

Sam walked up to you, “Is that-”

“Yup.”

Sam cleared his throat and grabbed Isabelle’s attention, “Hey, Belle, I’m gonna buy Tammy some ice cream. Do you want some?”

Isabelle’s eyes widened, “Yeah!” She followed Sam to the other side of the park.

You walked up to Bucky, “Um, so, Belle told me you helped her?”

Bucky nodded taking you in. You were still so beautiful, “Yeah. I found her crying on the trail. Some boys were bullying her.”

You nodded, “Well, thanks for bringing her back.” You turned around to walk away, but Bucky spoke up.

“She showed me the dog tags, Y/N. I know she’s mine. She told me how you told her that her dad is in the army. You told her how she was unexpected but you still loved her nonetheless.”

“Wow, I really should enforce not sharing personal things with strangers.” You mumbled to yourself.

Bucky took a step closer towards you, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve been there. I _should’ve_ been there.”

You dry laughed, “To hell with you should’ve been there!”

“It’s my right!”

“You lost that right when you cheated on me!” you burst out.

Bucky’s shoulders sagged, “Y/N, I regret cheating on you. Trust me. It ate me alive, yet I was still stupid enough to go forth with it. Then when I came back from my deployment, it really hit me that I lost the best thing that’s ever happened me. Obviously, I was still willing to fight for you. I called and texted you every day hoping that one day you’d answer.”

“You broke the one rule I had when it came to our relationship.”

“If I hurt you, it’s over.” He quoted your words, “I know, but-”

“But nothing, James.” The name felt so unfamiliar on your tongue, “I’m a woman of my word.” You began to walk away again and Bucky called out again.

“Isabelle deserves to know who her father is. She deserves to meet him.”

“She’s not ready.” You sneered.

“She’s not? Or _you’re_ not?”

You ran your hand through your hair, “Fine. It won’t happen today, but it will. Soon.”

Bucky smiled, “I look forward to it, doll.”

You rolled his eyes, “Don’t call me that.”

“You know what, I just decided something.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m gonna win you over again.” Bucky gave you a smug and cocky smile. 

“Why?”

“Because, doll, even if this is the first time I’ve seen you in years, I’m still head over heels in love with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Bucky arrived back to the apartment he shared with his best friend, army pal, and fellow police officer, Steve Rogers, he collapsed onto the couch. He mind was reeling. He saw you for the first time in seven years. Not only that, he had a daughter! He shared a daughter with you! Was he upset that you didn’t tell him he had a daughter and he missed part of her life? Of course! But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he was going to fight tooth and nail to not only be a part of Isabelle’s life, but yours as well. He wanted to have his happily ever after that he never got.

“Hey, man. Why all slumpy?” Steve asked walking out into the kitchen.

Bucky stood up from the couch and followed him, “I saw Y/N today. At the park.”

Steve’s eyes widened in shock, “Wow. That must’ve been surprising.” Steve took a glass and poured water into then drank from it.

Bucky nodded, “What was even more surprising was meeting my daughter.”

Steve choked on the water, “What?!”

“But I’m sure you knew about her, anyway, didn’t you Stevie. My old buddy and pal.” Bucky said the last phrase with such hostility.

Steve gulped, “She didn’t want you to know.”

“I can’t believe this! I had the right to know!” Bucky said stalking up to Steve.

Steve pushed him away, “I know we’re best friends, but you fucked up man! You cheated on her! If I was Y/N I wouldn’t want you to know either!”

Bucky was seething he started pacing the floor, “7 years, Steve. I missed 7 years of my daughter’s life. I should’ve been there every step of the way.” Bucky sat at the counter and held his head in his hands.

Steve cleared his throat, “There’s something else you should know since we’re on the subject of Belle. Well, two things.”

Bucky lifted his head, “Go on.”

“Well, Y/N named her after your sister.”

“Really?” Bucky lightened up. 

Steve nodded, “Isabelle Rebecca L/N-Barnes.”

Bucky smiled, “That’s-That’s a beautiful name.” Bucky’s heart was soaring. You remembered how much Rebecca meant to Bucky. He wished she was still alive to meet Belle. But he knew she’d probably kick his ass for what he did to you. Bucky sadly smiled to himself. He missed his sister. It sucks how she was taken too soon…fucking breast cancer. Steve cleared his throat and brought Bucky back to reality, “So what’s the other thing?”

“I’m her godfather.”

Bucky smiled again nodding in approval, “We did want you to be the godfather of one of our children. I’m glad she remembered.” 

“So did Belle know you were her father?”

Bucky shook his head, “No, but Y/N said we could formally meet soon. I’ll call her about it. She still has the same number?”

“Yeah.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “I wanna be part of their lives, Steve.”

“Buck-”

“I’m gonna win Y/N over again. I don’t care how long it takes. I wanna be more than just some baby daddy. I want Y/N to be mine again. I wanna fix everything.”

Steve looked at his best friend in amazement, “You still love her?”

Bucky gave a dry laugh, “I never stopped.”

* * *

You kept typing and deleting Bucky’s number into your phone. You wanted to let him know when he could meet Belle, but you were also nervous. 

_“Because, doll, even if this is the first time I’ve seen you in years, I’m still head over heels in love with you.”_

He was bluffing. Surely it wasn’t true. You hadn’t seen the man in seven years! There’s no way he could’ve still-

Your phone started vibrating in your hand causing you to jump. You read the number and even though it had no identification, you still knew who it was. You sighed and answered his call for the first time in seven years, “Yes, James?”

“Jeez, that’s weird coming out from your mouth.” 

You rolled your eyes, “What do you want?”

Bucky chuckled, “Hello to you too, doll. Anyway, when are you and Isabelle free? Maybe I could take you too out to breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Maybe all three?”

You sighed looking at your calendar on the wall. Tomorrow was Wednesday, which meant Belle got out of school early, “Tomorrow, we can do lunch. Belle gets out early. Every week, she and I go to Mel’s Diner for lunch. You can meet us there.”

Bucky was smiling to himself, “It’s a date, doll.”

You frustratingly grumbled, “It’s not a date! And stop calling me doll!”

“Never.”

You mentally cursed him for the way your heart started soaring. It felt like the old days again. But you pushed those feelings aside. Repressed them. You weren’t going to get hurt. Not again. Your heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Good-bye, James.”

“Night, beautiful.”

* * *

Wednesday was here and you were a wreck! You burnt Belle’s pancakes, she was almost late for school, and you were locked out of your house, but thank the Heavens above, your neighbor Jane had your spare key.

**_Can’t wait to see you later, doll. ;)_ **

You grumbled to yourself, “Stupid Bucky. Everything was fine and dandy! I was doing fine! But nooo he had to come out of nowhere back into my life again!” You angrily punched at the punching bag letting out all of your stress and frustrations.

“What did the poor bag do to you?” You heard the all too familiar voice of your current frustrations. 

You closed your eyes and hung your head back, “Why me?”

Bucky came into view fashioning a grey tshirt, black basketball shorts, and a stupid grin on his face, “You really know how to kick a man down, sweetheart.”

You glared at him, “Don’t-”

“-call you sweetheart. Yeah, yeah. Not gonna listen to you though.”

You went back to the punching bag. Bucky stood there watching you. He took in the black sportsbra you were wearing and the tight black yoga pants that hugged your ass so well. He then observed your form. You knew he was checking you out so you stopped and faced him, “Stop being a creep.”

He flashed you a smile, “Sorry. Anyway, your form is wrong. Don’t just move your arms.” He was about to touch you, but he stopped, “Is it okay if I touch you? To show you?”

You hesitated but eventually said, “Fine.”

Bucky stood behind you. One hand was on your hip and the other gripped your shoulder, “You have to move your entire upper torso,” He said this as he pushed your torso forward, “To add more force and power. Your punches will add more pain to your opponent.”

Without a second thought you followed what Bucky said and you punched. But not the punching bag…Bucky.

Bucky let out a groan of pain as he gripped the shoulder you just punched. That felt exhilarating, “Okay, I think I deserved that.”

You picked up your towel and water bottle, “I think you deserve a lot more than that, but I don’t think Belle would want to meet her bruised and bloody father.” With that you left Bucky to go take a shower and prepare yourself for lunch with him and Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky came back to his apartment still rubbing the shoulder you punched. You had quite a swing, “You alright there, pal?” Steve asked looking up from the book he was reading as he sat on the couch.

Bucky threw his gym bag on the floor and went to the freezer to get an ice pack, “Y/N punched me in the shoulder. Now it’s sore. But I deserved it.”

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, you did.” 

Bucky trudged over to the couch and sat next to his friend whilst nursing his bruise, “I think winning her over is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.”

Steve scoffed, “You think? You know, Y/N. She’s a tough cookie to crack. It’s gonna take more than just flirty words to get her back.”

Bucky gave a frustrated groan, “I really need to put some thought into this.” He sighed looking at his friend, “What time is it?”

Steve looked at his watch, “Uh, 11:30.”

“Shit!” Bucky shot up and ran towards his room, “I gotta get ready!”

* * *

At 12pm on the dot, Belle’s school bell rang and kids came flooding through the doors. You waited until you spotted your daughter with a Disney princess backpack, “Mommy!”

You smiled and held out a hand to her, “Hey, baby! How was school?”

“Good. We took a timed test and I was one of the first to finish!”

“That’s great, Belle! How’d you do?”

“I only got 1 wrong!”

You held up a hand and your daughter high-fived it, “That’s my smart girl! I think you deserve an extra scoop of ice cream in your sundae today.”

“Yay!” Your daughter exclaimed with excitement.

* * *

As soon as Bucky stepped out of the shower, he dried off and quickly got dressed. With five minutes to spare, he stepped into the diner that you told him to meet you two. He sat in the very back corner so that the three of you could have some privacy.

The door above the diner door rang signalling that someone entered. 

“Hiya Y/N! Hiya Belle!” the waitress at the counter exclaimed.

“Hi Wanda!” Belle exclaimed. She climbed up the counter stool and began rambling to Wanda about her day. You scanned the diner and your eyes set on Bucky, whose eyes were already on you.

You turned back to your daughter, “Hey, Belle, there’s someone here to see you.”

Your daughter looked up at you with confusion, “Who?”

You tugged on her hand, “Come with me to find out.” 

Belle hopped off the stool with her hand in yours, “I’ll be back Wanda!”

Wanda chuckled, “Okie dokie, Pokey!” Wanda exclaimed giving your daughter the nickname she always had.

You and Belle walked towards the back of the diner. As soon as Belle set eyes on Bucky, she ran, “Officer Barnes!” Bucky quickly scoot out of the booth and knelt down catching your little girl in his arms.

“Hiya Isabelle.”

Belle looked up at you excited, “Look who it is, mommy!”

You softly smiled, “I see, Belle.”

“Can we have lunch with him?”

You nodded, “Of course.”

You stepped closer as Belle climbed into the booth. Bucky gave you a small smile, “Nice to see you, Y/N.”

You gave him a curt nod, “James.”

Wanda came with your usual orders: burger and fries for you, chicken strips and fries for Belle, and a vanilla shake to share. She took out her notebook and looked at Bucky, “And for you, sir?”

Bucky pointed to you, “I’ll have what she’s having.”

Wanda nodded writing down the order, “Got it! Be out in as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, take your time.” Bucky watched Belle as she started munching on her chicken strips whilst filling in the white pages of her coloring book. He cleared his throat, “So, uh, Isabelle, how was school?”

Belle swallowed her food, “Good! I took a math test and I only missed one!”

Bucky broke out into a smile, “Wow! That’s amazing! You’re a smart girl, aren’t you? You probably get it from your mother.” Bucky said winking at you.

You rolled your eyes as Belle nodded in agreement, “Yeah! Mommy’s so smart!”

Bucky chuckled, “I know. Your mom’s always been the smart one.”

Belle looked at Bucky in confusion, “What you mean?”

Bucky looked at you, silently asking for you permission. You gulped and gave a nod. Bucky nodded in response. He leaned closer to Belle on the other side of the table, “I actually knew your mommy before, Isabelle.”

Belle tilted her head to the side, “So you and mommy are friends?”

Bucky looked at you for help, but you stared at the food on your plate, “Kinda. You see, well-” Bucky leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He came up with something. He pulled out his license and slid it towards Belle, “Isabelle, can you read this and tell me what you see?”

Belle took Bucky’s license. She read the name, “Hey! James B. Barnes? That’s my daddy’s name!”

Bucky looked at you again. You were staring into your lap this time. He cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah. It is.”

Another confused expression made its way to Belle’s face, “Are you my daddy, Officer Barnes?”

Bucky shyly smiled at the little girl that had the same hair color and same striking blue eyes as him, “Yeah, baby. I’m your dad.”

Belle looked at you for any confirmation of what he was saying was true. She got that when you gave her a nod. Belle then pushed her things to the side and climbed over the table into Bucky’s arms. 

“I knew you’d come back.” She whispered into Bucky’s ear making the man break down. 

You couldn’t help but wipe the tears that escaped your eyes. Guilt filling you up as you kept your daughter away from her father. “I’ll be right back.” You got up and went to the bathroom. You took some toilet paper and dabbed at your eyes trying not to mess up the minimal makeup you had on your face.

Wanda came in and you met each other’s gaze through the mirror, “You alright?”

You sighed and nodded, “Yeah, just…that’s Belle’s father. The guy I told you who broke my heart. I feel guilty, Wanda. I’ve kept her away from him telling myself it was to protect her. But I was really trying to protect myself.”

Wanda gave you a look of sympathy, “Oh Y/N.” She rushed to you circling her arms around you, “Do you still love him?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

Belle stayed sitting next to Bucky when you got back. Bucky was telling her stories about when he was in the army. Not in full detail, obviously.

Belle took the dog tags out from under her shirt, “These are yours.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, but you could keep ‘em, sweetheart.”

Belle broke out into a big smile and hugged Bucky, “Thanks, daddy!”

Bucky kissed his little girl’s head, “Of course, baby girl.” Bucky looked at you with a face of concern, “You okay?”

You gave him a small smile, “Yeah, i’m-”

“Bucky?!” A woman’s voice called out.

You froze in place. It was that voice. That voice that haunted you for seven years. The voice that ruined everything for you.


	4. Chapter 4

You watch as Bucky visibly stiffen at the sound of the all too familiar voice. The long legged blonde haired woman from his past walks up to your table, “Oh my God! Bucky! Hi!”

Bucky gulps, “H-Hi, Dolores.”

Dolores pouts, “What? No Dot now?”

You clear your throat, “We’ll get going now. Belle has to do her homework and has karate practice later. Come on, sweetie.”

Belle takes one last sip of her milkshake and hugs Bucky, “Bye Daddy!” She hops out of the booth and grabs onto your hand immediately.

As you approached the counter to pay, Wanda came out with Bucky’s order, “Leaving already?”

You nod, “Yeah, errands to run.” You show her the twenty dollar bill and slap it on the counter, “Keep the change. His meal is on me too.”

Wanda frowned, “Okay. Bye, Y/N. Bye Belle.”

“Bye!” Belle yells as she stepped out of the diner with you.

Bucky groans and runs his hands through his hair. He then glares at the woman that has made herself comfortable across from Bucky, “What do you want?”

“You’re a father?”

“Yes. Now what do you want?”

Dolores held up her hands, “No need to get snappy with me. I just wanted to say hi.”

He gestured towards the door, “You just ruined lunch with my daughter and my ex-fiance.”

Dolores arched an eyebrow, “You mean the one you cheated on with me.”

“I don’t wanna deal with you right now.” He stood up as soon as Wanda came with his food. He gave her an apologetic smile, “Sorry. I have to run. How much do I owe you?”

Wanda shook her head, “Y/N already took care of it.”

Bucky nodded and headed out of the diner without looking back at Dolores. He saw you getting into your car ready to drive off. However, by impulse, he decided to stand in front of your car.

You gasped and slammed on the brakes hard. You rolled down the window, “What the heck are you doing?!”

“Hey, I’m sorry about her. I didn’t know she was gonna be there.”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s fine.”

Bucky shook his head, “It’s not. Everything was going well and then she came along. And-” Bucky gave a defeated sigh, “I saw how upset you looked.”

You stared straight ahead gripping your steering wheel tightly, “It doesn’t matter. We’re not together anymore. You can be with whoever you choose.” You try to drive away, but Bucky stops you.

“And I choose you! Y/N, after that day, I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. I was stupid for hurting you like that. For thinking I could get away with it. For making you become a single mother. I regretted what I did ever since, but I’m trying to make up for it. I still love you and I want to show you that. I want to show you that I can be the father that Belle deserves. That I can be the man you deserve. Just please, Y/N, give me a chance.”

You took a deep breath and looked at looked at Bucky meeting his watery blue eyes, “Fine. Belle has a tournament tomorrow. I invited Steve, so you can ride with him.”

Bucky smiled and nodded, “I’ll be there.”

Belle’s eyes widened, “You’re coming tomorrow, daddy?!”

Bucky smiled, “Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow, baby girl!” He looked back at you and gave you a thankful smile, “Thank you, Y/N.”

“Don’t fuck it up.” With that you drove off to your home leaving Bucky to happy dance in the street.

* * *

“Am I being stupid, Nat? I’m just letting him come back into my life again and let him be around my daughter! Is that stupid?” You ask your best friend, Nat, over the phone.

“Kinda. But Y/N, it sounds like he really means it. Maybe you’ll finally get the happy ending you always wanted.” 

You groaned and plopped onto your bed, “I don’t know if I still want my happy ending with him though.”

“Do you still love him?”

You stay silent staring up at the ceiling above you. Then you answer, “I-I don’t know. I mean, when he looks at me, I get butterflies in my stomach. But then I remember what he did, and they’re gone.”

“Sounds like you still love him, to me.”

You groan and turn to lie on your stomach, “What do I do, Nat?”

Your best friend sighs into the phone, “I honestly don’t know. He seems pretty genuine about winning you back and being a father to Belle. Don’t you want that for her?”

“Of course I do! I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

“He’d be an idiot to hurt you for a second time, Y/N. Just let it flow and see what happens. If you end up not falling in love with him again, okay. That’s fine. Just at least let him be in Belle’s life. If you do fall in love with him again, let it happen. Be happy again. Get married and be the happy family you’re supposed to be!”

You rub your forehead as you think over Nat’s words, “Fine, okay. You’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” You could hear the smirk she’s giving.

You roll your eyes, “Shut up. I’ll see you at Belle’s tournament tomorrow.”

“Gotcha! Bye!”

* * *

“-and Dolores shows up-”

“Wait, the chick you-”

“Cheated with behind Y/N’s back, yes. Anyway, Y/N, God, Steve. My heart broke again seeing her face fall as soon as she heard Dolores’ voice. She looked so torn! Then she got up and left with Belle. Dolores tried talking to me, but I wasn’t having any of it and I caught up with Y/N before she left. I begged, Steve. I begged so fucking hard for her to give me a chance. To show her I’m the man she deserves. And she agreed! So now I’m gonna be going to Belle’s tournament tomorrow with you.”

Steve whistled, “You’ve had a dramatic day, my friend.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. So, how do you think I could get Y/N to fall in love with me again?”


	5. Chapter 5

Belle was excited about her tournament today. She was ready to “kick some butt” as she liked to say. 

Bucky actually surprised you and showed up at your house in the morning, “How-”

“Steve.” Bucky said with a smile.

You rolled your eyes, “Remember to kick his a-”

“Daddy!” Belle came running into Bucky’s arms wearing her all black gi and a white belt.

“There’s my lil fighter! Look at you! You ready to win the gold today?”

“Yeah! I’m gonna kick their butts!” The little 7 year old exclaimed as Bucky set her back on the floor.

You giggled, “Alright my little butt kicker. Go finish your breakfast.” Belle ran back into the kitchen and you looked at Bucky, “You wanna eat? I made pancakes?”

“Your chocolate chip and strawberry ones?”

“Of course.” You said smiling.

“How can I say no to that?” He walked into the house and closed the door. “Oh,” he picked out a rose from the back of his pocket and held it out to you, “This is for you,” You took it and he gave you a kiss on the cheek. You couldn’t help but smell the rose and blush. 

“You better not finish all of the pancakes!” You hollered at him.

“No promises!” Bucky yelled back.

* * *

You and Belle rode with Bucky’s car on the way to the local high school gym where the tournament was being held. 

Bucky kept glancing at you during the drive afraid that if he didn’t you’d disappear, “Keep your eyes on the road, Bucky.”

Bucky broke out into a big smile, “You called me Bucky.”

You mentally slapped yourself and you tried to play it off, “Don’t think too much on it. It’s no big deal.”

Bucky shrugged, “Whatever you say, _doll._ ” 

When you arrived to the gym, the first person you ran into was Nat. Belle ran towards her and the red-headed woman hugged her, “Hey! There’s my winner!”

Belle giggled, “I didn’t win anything yet, Auntie Nat.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re always gonna be a winner to me.” Nat straightened up and her eyes zeroed in on Bucky, “Barnes.”

Bucky gave her a nervous smile, “Hey, Nat.”

“If you hurt them-”

“I promise. I won’t. If I do, you have my permission to kick my ass-”

“Language, daddy!” Belle exclaimed.

You walked past Bucky, “Yeah, language, James.” You took Belle’s hand, “C’mon, baby. Let’s go check in.” Nat followed you and Bucky was about to, until he heard that voice again.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Bucky’s happy mood was tarnished.

He turned to his left to see Dolores standing next to him, “You following me or something?”

She scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m here to support my nephew.”

“How nice for you.” He mumbled and was ready to leave her, but she said something that made him stop.

“Do you really think you can win her back?” He turned around and glared at her. She continued, “You cheated on her while she was not only engaged to you, but also pregnant with your daughter. That’s unforgivable.” 

Bucky stomped over to Dolores, “You shut up. Right. Now. I don’t want anything to do with you, _Dolores_.” He sneered her name as if it was poison, “I’m trying the best I can to make Y/N see that I still love her. I never loved you. You were just someone to fuck. Get that into your tiny little brain.”

His response earned him a slap to the face, “I’m the best thing that ever-”

Bucky dry laughed, “Don’t flatter _yourself,_ sweetheart. Y/N and Belle are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re nothing to me. Now stay away from me and my family. Don’t try to talk to me ever again. Goodbye forever.” with that, Bucky walked away and towards you, Nat, and Belle. Nat was busy listening to Belle talk about her dream last night, while you watched the interaction between Bucky and Dolores.

Bucky sat next to you with a sigh, “You alright?” You asked cautiously.

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Just told her to leave me and my family alone. And that I never want her to try to see me again.” You nodded and looked away, but when Bucky set his hand on yours, you looked up, “I told you. I’m not letting you go again. I’m gonna try my damnedest to get you back.”

You nodded and kissed him on the cheek, “I appreciate this, Bucky. Especially with the way you’re handling Isabelle. She’s already so attached to you, but I’ll admit: I’m afraid.” 

Bucky shook his head, “I get it. I hurt you and you’re afraid that I’ll do it again, but adding our daughter in the mix. But I won’t. I’m really trying. And sure, I may seem like I know what I’m doing with Belle, but I’m fucking terrified. I wish I was there to help you for the first seven years of her life. It probably wasn’t easy.”

“It wasn’t,” you looked back to see Nat and now, Steve, talking to Belle, “But I had some friends to help me. But..I think we shouldn’t dwell on the past anymore. It happened and now we’re here. You’ve come back into my life and unknowingly entered Belle’s. We’ll both do the best we can to raise her into someone strong and beautiful.”

“Like you,” Bucky said with a small smile.

You couldn’t help but chuckle, “You never lost your charm, have you?”

“Nope.” He said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

You all headed to Mel’s Diner after the tournament. As soon as you all entered, Belle had ran up to Wanda and showed her the first place medal that she won.

“Wow, Pokey! You’re awesome!” Then gave the little girl a high five. 

You then all huddled into a booth. Nat and Steve sat across from you while you sat down with Belle in the middle and Bucky on the other side.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“You’re coming to my birthday next week, right?”

Bucky looked at you with questioning eyes. You shyly smiled, “I was gonna tell you, but looks like she beat me to the punch. It’s on Wednesday.”

Bucky nodded and looked down at his awaiting daughter, “Yeah, baby. I’ll be there. Did you want something for your birthday?”

“A PUPPY!”

“Oh gosh,” you mumbled. Nat and Steve laughed at your reaction, as did Bucky.

“What’s wrong with a puppy, doll?”

“Ever since she can talk that’s aaaall she would ask for every single birthday.’

Bucky nudged Belle, “Well, maybe your wish will come true this year.” Belle’s eyes widened and she began to happy dance in her seat.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re trouble, Barnes.” Bucky gave you a wink to which you immediately looked at Nat, whom had raised eyebrows at you.

* * *

After you were all finished, you and Bucky said your good-byes to Nat and Steve. Belle was sound asleep in Bucky’s arms. She was exhausted from the events of today. You headed to Bucky’s car and he buckled the sleeping child into her seat.

“Thank you. For coming today. Belle really appreciated it. As did I.”

Bucky took your hand and kissed it, “Not a problem. Thanks for inviting me. I really enjoyed it, despite the little occurrence earlier.” You gave him a curt nod to let him know it was alright. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence after that. 

Bucky went over how to ask this since he saw you in the park.

_“Just ask. The worst she could say is no.”  
_

_“Yeah, and I’m dreading that.”  
_

_“Buck, just ask. It wouldn’t hurt.”_

“Hey, doll?”

You looked away from the window and to Bucky, “Yeah?”

“Do you-uh, would you, maybe, I mean you could say no of course and I wouldn’t be upset, well maybe a li-”

“Bucky!” You exclaimed laughing. Laughter. Genuine laughter from you. He hasn’t heard that in so long, so the sound made him smile, “I can’t say no if you don’t ask me anything.”

“Right,” he cleared his throat, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” You blinked at him and he took your silence as rejection. He cleared his throat again, “Um, nevermind, it was stupid-”

“I’d love to.”

Bucky glanced at you in surprise, “Really?”

You blushed and nodded, “Yeah.”

Bucky was smiling ear to ear, “Great! Can’t wait!”

You turned your head and looked back out the window blushing and smiling to yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky dropped you off and helped put Belle to bed. Now you two were standing at the front door in awkward silence.

Bucky was staring at you with such softness and you didn’t know what to do, “Sooo, uh, about that date-”

“Do you not wanna-”

“I DO!” Bucky smirked and you regained yourself, “I mean, yes, I still do. I was just gonna ask when’s the most convenient for you since you’re a cop and all.”

Bucky smiled biting his lip, “I think Sunday night I’ll be free. Hopefully.”

You nodded, “Yeah, Sunday. That sounds good. I’ll have Wanda babysit since she doesn’t work Sundays.”

Bucky smiled wide, “Great.” He leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, “See ya around, doll.”

You chuckled, “That damn nickname-”

“You love it.” Bucky walked down the steps and waved at you one last time before getting into his car, “G’night Y/N!”

“Night!” As soon as you closed your door, you rested your forehead against the wood, “I’m in deep shit.”

Bucky slipped into his car and just sat there. He slapped his steering wheel multiple times, “Hell yeah!” He then started his car and went on his merry way.

* * *

“You’re what?!” Nat asked as she watched you pace around her office.

“Please don’t make me say it again.”

“I can’t believe it. I mean, I had a feeling it would happen, but still!”

You paused your pace and looked at her, “Wait, you had a feeling?”

Nat smirked, “Yeah, I’m good at predicting this kind of stuff. Anyway, back to you. You’re falling for him _again_ AND you’re going on a date with him? Doesn’t this seem like it’s going too fast?”

You groaned and sat at the chair on the other side of Nat’s desk, “I don’t know! It’s been so long since I’ve done this and felt this way for him. I honestly thought my feelings for him were looong gone, but, obviously, I WAS WRONG!” You rested your head on the wooden desk, “I need some wine.”

* * *

“You’re what?!” Steve asked as he and Bucky patrolled the neighborhood in their cop car.

Bucky was, once again, smiling from ear to ear, “We’re going on a date! Steve, I can see it. She’s falling for me again. I feel like I’m on cloud nine! God!” Bucky was bouncing in his seat, “It feels like when I first met her and I asked her out. It feels amazing, Stevie!”

Steve laughed at how giddy his friend was. It was like a kid in a candy store, “Alright. Calm down. Do you know where you’re gonna take her?”

“I was thinking La Amour-”

“No.”

Bucky looked at his friend in surprise, “Why not?”

“That was your guys’ favorite restaurant.”

“Exactly! I-”

“Don’t go down memory lane. Make new memories. If you remind her of back then, then you’re going to bring up what happened and there goes your chance. So don’t do it.”

Bucky nodded, “Okay, fine. Then what am I supposed to do?”

Steve smiled, “I have some ideas.”

* * *

Sunday was here and you were freaking out. Bucky had called saying that he’d pick you up at 6. You’d asked Wanda to come by your house around 4pm because you were a mess.

“I don’t know what to wear! Should I go casual? Should I go formal? Semi-formal? Hair up or down? Lots of makeup? Little makeup? Help me!” You exclaimed as Wanda and Belle watched you from your bed. 

Belle walked past you and into your walk-in closet. She went through your dresses and pulled out one you bought on a whim. It was a simple red dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that sort of poofed a bit. It looked vintage and that’s why you bought it.

“I like this one.” Belle said simply.

Wanda’s eyes widened, “Yes! Oh my gosh! Good choice, Pokey!”

Belle ran back inside of the closet and came out with simple black heels, “And these!”

You laughed, “Wow, Belle. Such a fashionista.” You looked at the clock 4:30. You took a deep breath, “Okay, he’s going to be here in an hour and a half. I gotta get ready!” 

Within 15 minutes you were in and out of the shower. You sat in front of your vanity while Wanda did your makeup, occasionally stopping to ask Belle which shades to use. Overall, you went with a simple look: foundation, eyebrows, eyeliner, and red lipstick. 

“Beautiful!” Belle exclaimed. 

Wanda nodded, “Yup! Gorgeous!” 

You smiled, “Thanks, girls.” The doorbell rang and you looked at the time 5:45. Your eyes widened in shock, “He’s early!” 

Wanda hurried you, “Hurry up and get dressed! Pokey! Open the door!” Belle nodded and ran downstairs. 

* * *

Bucky waited nervously at your door as it flew open to reveal Belle. Bucky smiled wide, “Hey, princess.”

“Daddy!” She threw herself at him and he laughed.

“Woah! Careful! Don’t want to hurt you with this flowers!”

“Those are pretty! Are they for mommy?”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah. But I also have something for you too.” From behind his back, he pulled out a Judy Hopps plush. 

Belle squealed and snatched the plush from his hands, “Judy Hopps! I love it! Thank you, daddy!” 

“What’s with the commotion?” You asked as you walked down the stairs.

Belle stopped and took Bucky’s hand dragging him closer to stairs. Bucky stared in awe as you walked down all dolled up.

You stepped down from the last step and smiled at Bucky, “Hi.”

Bucky gulped, “H-Hi. Wow. You look…wow.”

You giggled, “Rendered you speechless, have I?” You took your chance and observed bucky. He was wearing a navy blue button-up with black slacks and a black blazer. His hair was slicked back. He looked _extremely_ handsome.

Belle looked back and forth from you to Bucky. She then held up her new toy, “Daddy got you flowers! And kook what he got me!” she shoved the toy into your face.

You chuckled, “Woah, woah. Calm down, sweetie.” You looked back at Bucky, “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. You girls deserve the best.” Bucky said sheepishly.

Wanda then cleared her throat, “Alrighty! You two get going! Belle and I are going to watch some movies!”

“No watching Deadpool!” You immediately exclaimed.

In unison, Belle and Wanda both said, “Aaawww” in defeat.

Bucky laughed and rested a hand on the small of your back, “Be good for Wanda, sweetheart.”

“I will, daddy! Bye mommy!”

You kissed Belle on the cheek, “Don’t stay up late and don’t eat too much ice cream.”

Belle nodded, “Okay.” 

With that, you two stepped out and towards Bucky’s car. He opened the door for you and you thanked him as you slid in. He then jogged to the driver’s side and hopped in. 

“So, where are we goin’?” You asked.

Bucky shot you a smile, “Don’t worry, doll. You’re gonna love it.”


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride was filled with idle chat and exchanged chuckles. The nervousness that both parties have felt in the beginning started to fade away. They both were starting to become comfortable again. 

Bucky drove up to a restaurant that you realized was in the upper side of town. You looked at him wide eyed with questioning gaze. He smiled in amusement, “I have connections, doll. Don’t worry. A friend owed me a favor.”

Your door opened as the valet came into view offering a hand to help you out. you thanked him as your feet hit the pavement. Bucky came to your side and you hooked your arm around his looking at the restaurant, “Okay, who exactly is your friend?” You asked walking in.

Bucky smiled then greeted the hostess at the podium, “Good evening. Reservations for Barnes?”

The woman checked his name on the computer then nodded, “Yes! Welcome! And Mr. Stark has offered to pay for your meal tonight as well as picked out some specialty wine for the both of you.”

Your jaw dropped, “Wait, Tony Stark as in Stark Inc.? One of the biggest tech companies in the world?!”

Bucky pulled you along as he followed the hostess to your table, “Yeah. Helped him out a couple years ago. Kind of a dick sometimes, but he has good intentions.”

He slid your chair out for you, then slid it in as you sat down, “Hm. Looks like chivalry isn’t dead.” You said playfully and he shot you a wink.

A waiter filled your glasses with the wine Tony had picked as you spoke, “So, what have you been up to for the past 7 years?”

“Well, I was in the army, as you know, then I went into the police force. I live with Stevie, and I still can’t believe he’s been hiding you from me for 7 years. I’m on a date with the most beautiful woman ever who’s the mother of my wonderful daughter.” 

You rolled your eyes, “Okay, smartass. Have you picked up any hobbies since then?”

“Maybe.”

You leaned closer, “Tell me.”

Bucky chuckled, “Okay, but don’t laugh. Alright?”

“No promises.”

“Y/N,” he warned you.

“Okay! I won’t. Now spill!”

“I paint.” He blurted out anxiously.

Your blank expression grew into a smile, “Really? Do you have any pictures?” Bucky nodded and pulled out his phone pulling up a picture of a painting he recently did. It was a smiling child surrounded by sunflowers, “Is that Belle?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. I did that a couple nights ago. I couldn’t sleep, so I just painted.”

You handed the phone back to him, “That’s beautiful. You should show it to her. She’d love it.”

“Actually, I was planning on giving it to her for her birthday.”

“She’d love it. Also, are you really getting her a puppy?”

Bucky laughed, “Only if you give me permission, since it’ll be staying with you.”

“I think you should. Belle’s been getting lonely and I think she needs a friend. Plus,” you bit your lip in hesitation, but then proceeded, “Plus it’d give you an excuse to come by more often.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Do you want me to come by more often?”

You looked down in embarrassment, “Maybe,” you mumbled.

Bucky smirked, “You’re falling for me, aren’t you, doll?”

You frowned and rolled your eyes, “I didn’t even say that! How did you even come to that?”

“You’re avoiding my question, doll.” Bucky said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

You sighed, “Maybe there are…some feelings coming back…” Bucky was beaming, “BUT I don’t want to rush into anything.”

Bucky shook his head and reach across the table and grabbed your hand, “I’m not gonna rush you. I’d be fine with taking it slow with you. I’ve put you through a lot and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable and hate me again.”

“I never hated you, Bucky. I disliked you a lot, but never to the point of hate. You broke my heart.”

Bucky rubbed soft circles onto the back of your hand with his thumb, “And this is me making up for it. I’m glad you never hated me. God knows I deserve it though. But I’m here now. I’m more mature and responsible and ready to tackle the role of Isabelle’s father.” He grabbed your hand and kissed it, “I’m gonna be the man you deserve, Y/N.”

* * *

After dinner, you were stuffed. You both exited the restaurant and you thought you were going to head back home, but Bucky had other plans. 

“You have more plans?” You asked in surprise.

“Yup. Prepare to be swept off your feet, doll.” He pulled you away from the awaiting valet, “C’mon. Let’s go on a romantic walk through the town.” He pulled you close and you giggled.

“Fine, only because I need to walk off all that food. I feel like a whale.”

Bucky laughed as he anxiously slid his hand into yours. To his surprise, you didn’t pull away. He glanced down at your intertwined hands and then at you. Your eyes were shining in the moonlight.

“You look beautiful. Even after all this time, you still knock me off my feet.” Bucky muttered.

You smiled, “Thank you.”

Bucky stopped and stood in front of you, “I know you don’t want to move too fast, and you can say no, of course, ‘cause I don’t want to make you uncomfortable again and ruin-” Bucky was silenced by your lips on his. He could feel his heart skip a beat. Your lips and his fit perfectly together. Like they always had.

You pulled away and giggled at the astonished look on Bucky’s face in addition to the red lipstick that was left on his, “Sorry, you were rambling again and it was cute. I couldn’t help myself.”

Bucky cleared his throat and smiled running his hand through his hair, “No, uh. It’s fine. That-That was great. Amazing even.”

You laughed, “Alright. Cool. So what were you going to ask me?”

Bucky chuckled, “I was actually going to ask if I could kiss you.” His statement made you laugh and your laugh caused him to laugh. You two were so distracted with each other, you didn’t notice the car swerving and coming into your direction. The laughter was cut off by the shriek of brakes and a loud crash.

You and Bucky were now on the ground.

Bucky was groaning in pain. His vision blurry. His arm hurt like hell and his head was pounding. He slowly sat up and felt liquid running down the side of his face. He touched the liquid and looked to find blood on his fingers, “Shit.” Suddenly, he went into a panic. He wobbled as he stood up looking around him for any trace of you, “Y/N?!” He cried out.

He saw the car that hit him had slammed through the glass window of a shop. He made his way towards it, “Y/N?!” He cried out again. He realized that the driver’s side door was opened and he heard a whimpering. He followed the sound a few feet into the store. There you were on the ground with blood puddling around your head. 

Next to you was a young man who looked about 16 or 17 on the phone. He looked up to Bucky with fear and red eyes, “I’m so sorry!”

Bucky rushed over to you and the kid, “Call the police! Now!” He yelled at the kid and the kid scrambled to hit feet to retrieve his phone from his car. Bucky knelt down beside you and gently took your head in his hands, “Y/N, come on. Stay with me, okay? Help is coming.” He said in a shaky tone, “You’re gonna be alright.”

You looked up at him through heavy eyelids, “Bucky. It hurts.” You whispered.

Bucky’s heart was breaking, “I know. But hang in there okay? Everything’s gonna be okay.” Your eyes started growing heavier and heavier until they shut close. Bucky’s heart started racing, “NO! Y/N! Stay awake! Please, baby! Stay with me! I can’t lose you again!” He pressed two fingers to your neck feeling a weak pulse. He started to cry, “Stay with me! I can’t lose you! Not again! I just got you back!” He was too busy sobbing to realize that help had come.

“Buck?!” Steve exclaimed when he realized it was his friend in the shop.

Bucky’s head whipped around, “Help! Steve!”

“WE NEED MEDICS AND A GURNEY IN HERE! NOW!” Steve yelled out. People came flooding into the store. Broken glass crunching underneath their feet. Steve helped his friend stand as he watched the EMTs lift you onto a gurney and take you to an ambulance. 

Just when everything was going great, fate had to come in and sweep you away.


	9. Chapter 9

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Over and over again was the beeping of the heart monitor that filled the silence of the hospital room. Bucky sat anxiously in the seat next to your bed holding your hand. You were in the operating room for 3 hours. You had a deep cut on the back of your head and pieces of glass had lodged their way into your side. You had broken ribs and your lungs were punctured. You flat lined twice. Bucky had thanked the doctor, Doctor Cho, over and over again for saving your life.

* * *

_Bucky tried following the EMTs, but Steve stopped him, “Hey, Buck. You have to stay here and tell me what happened.”_

_Bucky eyed his blood-covered hands, “It happened so fast. One moment, we were kissing. The next, I was on the ground.” Bucky’s eyes started to water again._

_Steve immediately pulled his best friend into his arms and hugged him. He let the man sob into his shoulder whilst he gave comforting words, “She’s gonna be alright, man. It’s okay. She’s strong. She’ll push through.”_

_“I don’t want to lose her again. I can’t lose her.”  
_

_Steve pulled back and made Bucky look him in the eyes, “You listen to loud and clear, pal. Y/N’s going to be alright. Don’t think of any negative shit. Now you get into my car and we’ll follow her to the hospital. While you wait for her, you call Wanda and tell her what happened. Let her know that you’ll be at the hospital the entire time and that you’ll keep her updated.”_

_Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Okay.” Bucky wiped his eyes and gave a deep breath, “Thanks, man.”_

_Steve pat his friend on the shoulder and gave him a sad smile, “It’s what I’m here for.”_

* * *

Bucky was woken up to the sound of his phone next to him. He jolted awake and groaned at the stiffness of his neck. He regretted laying his head on the bed. He quickly saw that Wanda was calling and answered, “Hello?” His voice laced with sleep.

“Hey, uh, Belle’s been asking about you guys and I honestly don’t know what to tell her.”

Bucky ran his hand through his disheveled hair, “I’ll come by and explain everything to her. Lemme just call Nat or Steve to see who’ll wat-”

“No need.” Bucky turned around to already see them standing in the doorway.

“Or nevermind. I’ll be there in a few, Wanda. Just act normal.”

“Okay. See ya in a bit.” 

Bucky hung up and stood from the uncomfortable chair. He stretched, “Hey.”

“How is she?” Nat asked taking Bucky’s seat.

“Her vitals are normal now. They had to put her into a coma though.” Bucky said dishearteningly. He sighed, “So you guys will watch over her for me? Tell me if she wakes?”

Nat nodded, “Of course. She’s in good hands. Go see Belle.”

Steve gave his best friend a curt nod and held car keys to him, “I brought your car.” Bucky took the keys thanked them as he exited the room. As he made his way to the car, his thoughts went flying around in his head all jumbled up. He couldn’t imagine losing you like this. He thought back to all the good times you and he had. After all, Steve said not to think of “any negative shit”.

* * *

_Your laughter filled Bucky’s ears. Every time he heard it, his heart skipped a beat, “That totally looks like an elephant!” You argued._

_Bucky shook his head smiling wide, “No way, babe. That’s a giraffe!”_

_“But it’s fat!”  
_

_Bucky paused, “…It’s a pregnant giraffe!” You both burst out laughing._

_You two were sprawled out on a blanket on the beach pointing out different shapes and faces in the clouds above. It was your 1 year anniversary and Bucky felt so lucky that he’s been able to call you his for a year._

_He sat up with a nervous smile, “Hey, doll.”_

_You sat up, “Yeah?”_

_“I have something for you.” Bucky said simply taking out a small Tiffany and Co. box from his pocket.  
_

_You groaned, “Buck, I thought we agreed no presents.”_

_Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, but when do I ever listen?” He handed the box to you, “Open it.”_

_You smiled as you untied the ribbon and lifted the box. Your eyes softened. Inside the box was a[necklace](https://href.li/?http://www.tiffany.com/gifts/gifts-for-her/paloma-picasso-loving-heart-interlocking-pendant-32080324?&fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+-1-s+11-r+-t+heart%20necklace-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+708+6&search=1&origin=search&searchkeyword=heart%20necklace&trackpdp=search&fromcid=-1&trackgridpos=13) with two hearts intertwined. You looked up at Bucky, “I love it. Thank you.” You pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him._

_“I love you, Y/N.”  
_

_“I love you too, Bucky.”  
_

_Bucky took the necklace and you immediately faced away from him. He brought his arms around you and secured the necklace. It resting perfectly on your chest.”_

_You faced Bucky again, “So? How does it look?”_

_Bucky just took it all in. The way the sun shined down on you so perfectly illuminating your skin. The way the sun captured the two hearts that rested on your neck and shined up at him. Yours and his heart intertwined._

_“Absolutely perfect.”_


	10. Chapter 10

When Bucky walked into your home, he was immediately greeted to Isabelle, “Dad!”

He put on a fake smile and hugged his daughter, “Hey, sweetheart. Did you and Wanda have a good time.”

Belle nodded, “Yeah. It was fun. Where’s mommy?”

Bucky sighed and pulled Belle to the living room and sat down on the couch, her next to him, “Isabelle, your mother and I were in an accident last night.”

Belle’s face suddenly filled with concern, “What? Is she okay?”

“She got hurt. Really badly. So bad they had to make her sleep for a while. We don’t know when she’ll wake up.”

Belle began to cry, “I wanna see her. I wanna see mommy.” Tears cascaded down her precious cheeks.

Bucky bent down and wiped her tears, “Ssssshhh. Don’t cry. I’ll bring you to her. Okay? Go get dressed and we’ll go.”

“Can Wanda come too?” Belle whispered.

Bucky looked at Wanda and nodded, “Yeah. Wanda can come with us.”

* * *

When Bucky, Wanda, and Belle got off the elevator, Belle’s eyes immediately landed on Nat and she bolted towards the woman, “Auntie Nat!”

Nat looked towards the young girl and opened her arms to embrace the crying child, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re mom’s okay.”

Bucky and Wanda caught up to them, “What’s going on?”

The four of them looked through the window and watched as Doctor Cho spoke with Steve, “Cho’s just updating Steve on Y/N’s condition. I’m not allowed because I’m not the emergency contact or family. Steve’s her contact.”

Seconds later, Doctor Cho stepped out giving Bucky a nod and the four of them entered the room. Belle cautiously walked towards your sleeping form. Wanda went across the room and just observed quietly.

Bucky stood next to her resting his hands on her shoulders, “See? She’s here. Just has some boo boos. That’s all.”

Belle looked up at Bucky, “Kiss, daddy. If you kiss her, she’ll wake up.”

Bucky sadly smiled down at the hopeful girl, “That’s not how it works, baby. It takes more than a kiss to wake someone up.”

Nat sat down at the chair placed next to the bed and pulled Belle onto her lap just chatting with her and answering what ever questions the little girl had.

Bucky pulled Steve outside the room, “I’m gonna be staying at Y/N’s while she’s still here. So I can watch Belle and keep up with things at her place.”

Steve nodded, “Okay. I called her work earlier to let them know what happened. So you don’t have to worry about that.”

Bucky hung his head down, “Belle’s birthday is in a day. What are we going to do? Celebrating won’t feel right without Y/N.”

“I know what you mean.” Steve glanced at Nat with Belle, “We’ll just ask Belle and see what she wants. Then we’ll go from there.”

Bucky just watched Belle. She was just talking to Nat. A small smile appeared on her face here and there. Bucky shook his head, “I don’t know how Y/N did it. Being a single mother. I know she had you and Nat, but still. I can’t imagine it being easy.”

“It wasn’t. The first couple months were hard on her, but she got the swing of things. She’s a strong woman. She can get through anything.”

* * *

Voices. You heard voices but you couldn’t really hear what they were saying. They were mumbled and faint. There were more than one you knew that. 

You mentally screamed at yourself to wake up. Follow the voices and the small hint of light you saw in the darkness.

“Do you think mommy will wake up soon?”

“I know she will. And when she does, you’ll be the first person she’ll see.”

Belle? Belle!

Your eyes shot open and the heart monitor began to beep more rapidly.

“Mommy!” Belle climbed onto the bed and hugged you.

“Hi, princess,” you rasped out, your throat was very dry.

Bucky and Steve ran into the room. Bucky rushed up to your side, “Oh thank goodness. You’re awake.”

“What happened?” you coughed out. Bucky quickly poured you a cup of water then handed it to you. You gulped the water. The coolness felt amazing against your dry throat. You cleared your throat, “I felt like I was hit by a bus.”

Bucky’s lips twitched upward, “Sorta. You got hit by a car. You hit your head, got stabbed with glass shards, got a punctured lung, and broke some ribs.”

You winced, “Fun.”

Belle clung onto you, “You’re okay, mommy.”

You kissed her head, “Yeah, baby. I’m okay.” You made eye contact with a worried Bucky, “Are _you_ okay?”

He chuckled, “I was a mess, doll. I’m glad you didn’t die on me before you could admit that you fell for me again.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

“Seriously though. I’m glad you’re okay, Y/N.” Bucky leaned over and kissed you on the head.

You hummed at the warmth of his lips on your cold skin, “Me too, Buck.”


	11. Chapter 11

Because you weren’t fully healed by the time Belle’s birthday came along, you had to stay in the hospital. You pushed for Belle to continue to have her party, but she didn’t want to.

“I want you to be there,” Belle said, thus warming your heart.

So, when Belle’s birthday came, Bucky, Nat, Steve, Sam, and his family spread around you in the hospital room all talking, eating pizza, and laughing. Bucky never left your side. He held your hand throughout the entire day and you were grateful. 

“Present time!” Nat said as she held up some gift bags. Belle squealed and you laughed as you pulled her up on the bed with you. Everyone set down something in front of Belle and she bounced on her cute little butt with excitement.

She looked to you for permission and you nodded, “Go ahead, sweetheart.” She immediately dove into the presents. Wrapping paper flying into the air going left and right. You, Bucky, and everyone else laughed as Belle squealed for everything she received.

“Thank you everyone!” She exclaimed.

Bucky stood, “I’ll be back, okay?” You looked at him curiously, but he gave you a reassuring smile, “It’s okay. I promise.” You nodded and told him to take his time.

Twenty minutes later, Bucky walked back into the room with a box in hand. He set it down onto the bed and picked Belle up setting her onto the bed once more, “Happy birthday, baby girl.” He sat back down on his chair and watched as Belle opened the box.

“A PUPPY!” she exclaimed.

“Oh no,” you said outloud looking at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, “I just had to.”

Belle faced you and held up the Golden Labrador puppy, “Look, mommy!”

“Aaaww. Isn’t she cute? What are you gonna name her?”

“Hmmm…Dolly!” 

Bucky nodded, Dolly it is.”

You began laughing as Belle hopped off the bed and began to dance around the room with Dolly. Then something started to feel strange. You began to start having trouble breathing. Your heart beat began to increase at a rapid rate. 

Bucky stood up immediately, “Y/N?” Nurses and Doctor Cho immediately stormed into the room.

“Everyone out!” 

Belle ran to Bucky, “What’s happening?” Her eyes wide with panic.

Bucky picked held her hand, “I don’t know, sweetheart.” They both hesitantly exited the room and watched as the nurses and Doctor Cho began working on you.

* * *

30 minutes later, your breathing and heart rate was stable. Nat had brought Belle home and Bucky and Steve waited for any word. 

Doctor Cho stepped out and softly smiled, “She’s okay. Her lung collapsed again, but she’s stable.”

Bucky stepped forward, “Thank you, Doc.” Doctor Cho nodded then walked away.

Steve pat Bucky on the shoulder, “Go ahead. I’ll go tell Belle and Nat what’s up.” Bucky nodded and re-entered the room. Your eyes were closed and your chest rose and fell with every breath.

“Bucky?” you breathed out.

Bucky settled into the chair once more, “I’m here, doll.” He took your hand in his and kissed it, “You scared me there for a moment.”

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled.

He shook his head, “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“Hey, Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m falling in love with you again.” You mumbled and looked down in shame.

Bucky chuckled, “No need to look so sad about it.”

You began to laugh and then winced, “Ugh. Okay. No more laughing for me.”

“Yeah, definitely not. You need to get better soon so we could have a do-over date.”

You nodded, “That’s sounds nice.” Your eyes started to drift close, but they fluttered open when you heard Bucky’s soft laughter, “What?”

“They really got your drugged up, huh?”

“Mhm.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed your head, “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mk,” you mumbled, “Love you.” Then drifted off to sleep.

Bucky was smiling and his heart felt so full, “I love you too, Y/N.”


	12. Chapter 12

You watched Bucky sleep when you randomly woke up in the night. He leaned back against the chair that he proclaimed as his. His head hung down and his arms crossed against his chest. You can imagine the neck pain he’ll have later. You just..watched him. Really observed his features and it’s like things never changed. He was still the loving, caring, charming, and funny guy you came to love all those years ago and found yourself loving again. It was a strange feeling. You never thought you’d find yourself around Bucky after what he did. But he seemed really hellbent on being there for you and Isabelle. It warmed your heart. 

“You’re staring.” Bucky mumbled. His eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head.

You softly smiled, “Sorry,” you muttered.

Bucky tiredly smiled back and lifted his arms above him stretching out his arms and legs. His shirt rode up to reveal his Adonis belt and you couldn’t help but stare, “My eyes are up here, doll.” He said with a teasing smirk.

You shrugged, “Just surprised you’re still fit.” You said teasingly.

Bucky scoffed, “What? Figured I’d get chubby or something?”

You nodded, “It’d make me feel soooo much better if you did with my after-birth body and all”

Bucky grabbed your hand and kissed it, “Hush. You’re beautiful. You’re gorgeous. You’re a goddess.”

You lightly chuckled, “Bet you say that to all the gals, Barnes.”

He shook his head, “Nope. Always and only you, doll.”

2 days later, you were able to be discharged from the hospital. Bucky rolled you out to his car with a good amount of pain relievers on your lap. As you were about to stand, Bucky picked you up and set you down into the passenger’s seat.

“I can walk, you know.” You say as he gets into the driver’s seat.

“Sh. Let me take care of you.” Bucky started the car and rested his hand on yours. 

When you got home, Belle ran up to you, “You’re home!” She was about to hug you, but stopped.

You chuckled, “I’m okay. Now give me a hug, princess.” Belle launched herself at you and you kissed her head, “Your hugs heals the worst wounds, sweetheart.” You looked up to see Wanda waiting there. You smiled at her, “She hasn’t been much trouble, has she?”

“Perfect angel.”

Not moments later, the pitter patter of smalls paws could be heard against the wooden floors of the house. Dolly came running towards you and began weaving in and out of your legs. You chuckled, “Has Dolly been good?”

Belle nodded, “I’ve been training her.”

“That’s great, sweetheart.” Bucky said, “Does she know any tricks yet?”

Belle shook her head, “Not yet.”

You opened your mouth to say something, but you were interrupted by a big growl from your stomach. Bucky chuckled as he pulled you towards the kitchen, “Let’s get some food in ya, babe.” 

Wanda collected her stuff, “I’m gonna head out. You guys good?” 

Belle hugged Wanda, “Thanks Wanda!”

“Not a problem, Pokey.” She looked up at Bucky and he gave her a thumbs up and thanked her. She saluted him, “Not a problem! See ya around!”

“Bye Wan! Thanks!” You yelled from the kitchen.

Bucky cooked you up some waffles, since that’s what you were craving. Belle helped him make them and you just watched as the father and daughter bonded. You could get use to this. Waking up with Bucky by your side. Watching him and Belle make breakfast together. It was the happily ever after you always wanted.

Once the food was done, Bucky set a plate down in front of you then sat next to you with his own. Belle had already eaten so she went into the backyard to play with Dolly, “So, since you’re still healing, do you wanna have a family movie marathon kind of day? If you want me to stay that is.”

You nodded, “Of course I want you to stay and the movie marathon sounds great.”

“I was thinking Disney movies. I’ve been behind on those.”

“Belle would love that. But prepare yourself for some terrible singing. I sound like a dying bird.”

Bucky laughed, “Last time I checked, _I_ sounded like a dying bird while _you_ sounded like an angel.” You couldn’t help but make a disgusting but cute noise and Bucky’s heart began to pound through his chest. The love he felt for you, the love he always had, was still there and ever strong. 

You were here, with him, with your daughter that you both brought into this world. Bucky never thought he’d get his happily ever after. However, within weeks, he managed to. Fate had granted him a second chance. He knew he wasn’t going to mess it up this time.


	13. Chapter 13

You didn’t realize that you fell asleep minutes within the first movie of your supposed marathon. You didn’t realize it until you felt yourself being cradled in someone’s arms, swaying. You slowly opened your eyes to see Bucky. He was moving you somewhere.

“Where we goin’?” You mumbled.

Bucky softly smiled down at you, “I’m moving you to your bed.”

You nodded, “And Belle?”

“Asleep in hers already.”

You nodded again, “Thank you.”

Bucky entered your room and carefully laid you on the bed. You shuffled under the covers. Bucky made his way to leave, “Do you need anything else before I go?”

“Well…can you actually stay?”

“You sure?”

“I mean, it’s late, and you’re probably tired. But never mind. It’s probably stup-”

Bucky sat down and rested his hands on your shoulder, “Hey. It’s okay. I’ll stay, if that’s what you want. I don’t have any extra clothes though.”

You bit your lip and avoided his eyes, “I don’t mind if you sleep in your underwear.”

Bucky laughed, “I always did say you liked me for my body.” Bucky stood and immediately undressed then slid into bed behind you. You shut off the lights and Bucky pulled you to him. It felt so nice to be held by him like this.

“G’night, doll. I love you.”

You smiled to yourself as your eyes started to droop down, “I love you too, Buck.”

* * *

“Come on, Mom! Let’s go!” Your eyes snapped open to the sound of your daughter, “We gotta go to the park like dad said!” Belle was already dressed and Dolly, no longer the small puppy she was, sat by her feet, the dog’s tail wagging in excitement. She heard the word ‘park’ and she knew she was going to have fun.

You groaned as you looked to the side of your bed to see it empty. 2 years of being with Bucky and you still doubted that being with him again was a dream. But then Belle’s mention of Bucky himself, her father, would always bring you back to reality. You and Bucky were together again and were both raising Isabelle together.

You quickly got dressed and fixed your appearance to look decent in the public eye. You then grabbed your purse, keys, Dolly’s leash, then you all headed into the car and drove to the park.

As soon as you parked, Belle and Dolly dashed out of the car. You were so confused, “Calm down.” They ran towards the park’s jogging trail and you followed. You took out your phone and began to text a message to Bucky.

“Come on, Mom! Let’s go!” Belle exclaimed dragging you further down the trail. 

Your eyes were focused on your phone as you texted, “Okay! Hold on! I’m just texting your-”

“Dad!” Belle shouted as she let go of your hand and bolted. You looked up to see Bucky sitting on a bench.

You sighed and pocketed your phone and walked up to them, “You’re here early.” 

Bucky kissed you on the lips, “Fury let me leave early.”

You nodded, “That was nice of him. So, why did you want to meet here?”

Bucky gestured to the bench and you sat down. Belle followed and as did Dolly, which made the three of you laugh. Bucky then cleared his throat, “This exact bench is where my life turned upside down once more. I found out I had a daughter. Then I met you again. It was like fate was giving me a second chance. So I’m taking it,” Bucky knelt down and Belle handed him the ring. You shot her a confused look and she just giggled. Bucky held up the ring to you, “Y/N L/N, you are a strong, amazing woman and a wonderful mother. You’ve given me a family I’ve always wanted. You’ve given me a second chance, even if I didn’t deserve it. I promise to never mess up again. To fill your life with never ending happiness. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”

You covered your mouth with a gasp. Bucky’s eyes shined with love. You looked to Belle who was giddy in her seat. This was your family. This was your happily ever after. 


	14. Epilogue

You watched as Belle chased after Dolly into the park. You struggled getting out of the car.

“Woah, there, babe. Wait a minute.” Bucky rushed out of the driver’s seat and to your side helping you out of the car.

You sighed, “Thanks. Ugh. I just want these boys outta me already!” You gestured to your very large stomach, “I looked like a swallowed a planet when I was pregnant with Isabelle. But with the twins, I looked like I swallowed and entire galaxy!” 

Bucky chuckled as he shut the car door and locked it. He took your hand and kissed, “Yes, but you’re still as beautiful as ever.”

You rolled your eyes, “Shut up, Barnes.”

Bucky smirked, “No, Mrs. Barnes.” Bucky kept a reassuring hand on your lower back and arm as you waddled to a park bench. 

You sat down on the bench with a grunt. Bucky joined you and you both watched as Belle played frisbee with Dolly. You had a smile on your face. Eleven years old and Belle was beautiful and smart and headstrong. You were so proud of the girl she was becoming.

“She grew up so beautiful. Just like her mother.” Bucky said. 

You faced him and you swiped some hair out of his face, “I don’t know. I think she got her good looks from you. I mean, have you seen yourself? You’re like the human version of the David sculpture!”

Bucky laughed, “Doll, you’re too much.”

“Dad! Can you play with me?” Belle called out.

Bucky looked at you silently asking for permission. You nodded, “It’s not like I can play with her.” 

Bucky nodded and kissed your temple, “Love you,” and he ran off into the field to play with Dolly and Belle.

A smile still rested on your lips again. You watched as Bucky ran from Dolly since he had the frisbee. Belle laughed as Dolly continued to jump for the toy. Bucky then ran up to his daughter and picked her up and spun her around. Both of their laughter filled your ears. 

This was your life now. You and Bucky were married and you had a family together, a family that was still growing. Twin boys, Steven and Nathan, named after the people that helped you during your hardest times. You couldn’t wait to see them running around with their big sister and father. 

Bucky? Bucky had proved to you just the man he was meant to be. He was soldier, a police officer, a protector, a father, a husband, a lover. Everything that made him your Bucky. With how well things were now, you didn’t resent the 7 years that Bucky missed from Belle’s life, not anymore. Because without those 7 years of absence, you wouldn’t be where you are now: living happily ever after.


End file.
